The further adventures of Roxy
by a differentGuest
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots about Roxy's adventures. discontinued due to a lack of interest in typing.
1. club for fairies

**This is the very first one-shot of "The further adventures of Roxy". If you have ****ANY ideas****, please PM me, because I won't be updating weekly on this story. (I don't have too many ideas) **

Adventure 1: A club for fairies

Ever since Alfea allowed pets, I brought Artu with me. Artu is a very loyal dog, and I'd never want to lose him. I was stroking his tan fur while he was staring at me with his pitch black eyes. Then he would look back at the ball, then me. I couldn't resist but to throw his red ball. He dashes over to the ball, and grabs it with his strong jaws.

After playing fetch for two hours straight, I gave Artu his bowl of water, and decided to walk around while he was occupied. I saw a stand saying "NEW CLUB! PLEASE JOIN!" I shrugged and thought it wasn't a bad idea to check it out. There was a huge line waiting to see what it was. After waiting, it was finally my turn. I saw three ladies staring at me, smiling. One had curly brown hair, one had straight blonde hair, and one had wavy black hair. I was a bit ticked. What was this, a joke? I gave a funny look at them. Then the one with the brown hair said, "Will you join our club?" in a very nice voice. This was creepy. I walk slightly back, and said with a tone "Who are you guys?" The ladies didn't answer. They just told me to fill in the application. I ripped one of them off the billboard, and sat down to fill it out. I saw Artu was done with his water, and came to me. He sniffed the piece of paper and growled. I read the permission form completely. "Artu, it isn't so bad. It just wants me to join this spell class, and it also has free food." Artu calmed down.

The next day after it was filled out, I went to the new club. I sat down, looking at all of the other students, being excited. I did still not trust this club. Then I heard the three ladies come in.

"Okay, class," the black haired lady said. "We need you guys to pay a price."

The blonde one clapped her hands. "Yes, a price to pay." She paused. "We need your magic IDs."

After that statement, everyone gasped in shock. I had my purple eyes wide. Why do they need this? It is just personal information.

A student stood up and said, "Hey! That's our personal info! You can't have it." The blonde lady didn't care. She used an ice spell on her. Everyone gasped again. "Give it, or that happens." The black lady said. I knew this club wasn't safe and I transformed.

"You guys need to pay a price instead!" I said. I called all of the insects to come crawling on their legs. I wasn't thinking they had their hands free! They shot the ice on my arms and cringed me onto a wall. "You're lucky you're alive," the brown one said with her finger on my chin. Then everything went black.

I was in a strange room, with the winx fighting for me. I was stuck in a rope, wriggling to get out. I saw the Trix! I knew they were up to something! Then Flora flew to me, and untied me. "There you go! Go! Fly like the wind." I got up and flew, while I transformed again. I used scorpion tail against the back of Icy's head. She growled at me, and Shot me with ice again, but I dodged it this time. I saw Duman? It was a black hawk with red wing tips and he was on Stormy's arm. I used all my might with Bloom. I we made the Dragon fire of dragons together. It was so powerful, it teleported them to a distant land. I fainted again.

**There you have It! The next adventure continues this one called "I'm in bed" feel free to PM me for ideas for other One-shots!**


	2. roxy in bed

**Thanks for reading this one! Enjoy this one!**

Adventure 2: Roxy in bed.

I opened up my eyes the next day, and realized, I was in bed. My head hurts something awful. It must've been all of the strength I used in battle. I have to admit it was a powerful move. I looked around in my room, and I saw a nurse.

"Do you need tea?"

I shook my head. "NO!" I yelled. I freaked out because I heard that the winx got tea from the fairy godmother and it tasted awful. Not only that. I heard rumors that it came here as a medicine.

"Okay, calm down. For the day, the winx will be serving you."

"Yes!" I said quietly

After fifteen minutes, the winx came in with pastries. My eyes brightened as I saw the wonderful, delicious fattening, breakfast foods. I grabbed one and Stella gently hit me on my hand. "No, not at this moment missy!"

"Why not?"

"Because, this is very fattening, and it isn't good for your health. You must exercise on the treadmill."

"WHAT?!" I screamed. "The nurse said nothing about exercising, and my head hurts! So, there is no way! I'm completely sick!"

Musa backed off. "Woah, cool it!"

It was true. My head was red. So Flora became worried.

"I think I'll call the nurse to check on you."

So after the nurse had to check on me, The nurse said I had a rare virus that keeps me from using my magical powers, along with a fever. Everyone gasped in shock, and then I saw Ms. Faragonda wanting to have a private conversation with me. She dismissed the winx outside for a minute, along with the nurse leaving.

"Roxy, I have something very important to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I had this disease once too."

"Really?"

"Yes, it helped me influence my wits while not overusing my valuable powers. So that's why I'll be sending you to Pyros tomorrow with Bloom to learn all of your wits and abilities. She has been through there to gain her Enchantix powers. So I was thinking this was a great idea, especially for a fairy like you."

"Woah! The place with the dragons?"

"Yes, you'll leave tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"Because you legs and muscles are too sore, and I can sense that."  
She snapped her fingers and I fell over. Then she giggled slightly, and said. "Farewell, Roxy. I'll be seeing you in the morning. In the meantime, get well soon." She goes out of the door, and the six heroes came back in.

I gently got myself back in the bed while my muscles were aching.

"Aren't you excited?" Bloom asked me.

"For what?" Most of the winx girls exclaimed.

Bloom winked at me and I said "Yes, it will be a thrill ride."

Everyone was staring at Stella. They offered me the pastries again, while Aisha blocked Stella's hands with some morphix hand cuffs. I picked the one with the most icing on top. "Do mind if I do!" I said as I stuffed the pastry down my mouth while I had crumbs and a little bit of the icing on my face. Tecna offered me a napkin, and I used it. "Thank you." I said as I gave it back to her.

After two hours of the girls dancing to my favorite music, they left to work on their exam. Artu was in the room laying down beside his small red ball, and food bowl. Then he looked at my face, and I gave him an expression as if I said 'here boy.' He ran over to the bed with his tail wagging, and he jumped up on the bed, trying to sleep. I simply stroked him with my hand while my radio had some calm music playing. I stretched, and decided to take a nap.

After three hours, a loud alarm woke me up. I didn't remember my radio having an alarm clock built in it, so I scratched my head. I got up to my radio and realized that that was where it wasn't coming from. Tecna came in here, laughing. I shrugged at her. "What is this all about?"

"How original!"

"What is?"

"I set up a blue tooth alarm clock under your bed!"

"How is that funny?! You can't disturb the sick!"

Then I heard the rest of the winx laughing. I started getting angry. How was this funny?

"I see that you're feeling all better!" Stella said with a smirk.

I started twitching, and eventually started laughing with them.

"Let's have a sleep over!" Musa said laughing.

Later that night everyone said good night with one another after a long party. I thought I wouldn't be able to sleep, but the party wore me out.

**There you have it! I'm sorry these first two were short, but I'm planning to make the next one longer. Thanks to Kitten369, (now named ****The Phoenix's Feather) this was possible!**

**Give me support! If you got any ideas, please PM me!**


	3. pyros adventure

**Here is the next one-shot for the further adventures of Roxy I thank kitten 369 (now named ****The Phoenix's Feather) for helping me with this idea! Sorry for the long update, I have lost patience.**

Adventure 3: a trip to pyros

Oh my gosh! A trip to pyros?! This will be fun. Even though I don't have my magic, I can still use my wits to survive the dragons! Maybe I'll take one home, and name it…..

"Time to go, Roxy and Bloom!" Ms. Faragonda interrupted my thoughts. We appear with luggage and our suitcases packed with not much in them. Ms. Faragonda told us that we needed to survive with as little as possible. So we did, and We were just right in front of the portal in the Ms. Faragonda's office.

"Are you ready girls?" Ms. Faragonda asks us with a narrowed eyebrow up.

We both nodded, and Ms. Faragonda told us "Good luck. I'll see you in two days." We both slowly walk towards the portal and Bloom joked "If Stella came with us; she would've had two suitcases just as big as us!" We chuckled slightly, just focused on our mission.

Once we made it to our destination, which took two seconds, there was a huge volcano, and many reptiles; it looked just like the dinosaur age. "Where should we stop for camp?" I asked, scratching my head.

"I'm not sure, but we should get moving. Anything could be any….. Watch out!" She screamed as she pushed me out of the way. I ached at the agony of my fall. The ground was as hard as a rock. As it seems, the whole ground felt like a huge rock. Then Bloom helped me up "Are you okay? I'm sorry but a large dragon was in your way, trying to prey on you."

I try to get the dust off my pants "Yeah, I'm fine." That was when I heard a loud screech coming up from behind me, and I turned around. I tapped on Bloom and said "Uh Bloom…. The dragon is right behind us!" I screamed, and the dragon gave a huge roar and shot out a mouthful of fire. "Run!" Bloom said. Then the dragon starts to chase us, with its fat legs kicking dust up into the air.

"What are you running for?!" I asked "You have your fairy powers!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot." Bloom rolls her eyes and yelled "Magic winx Bloomix!"

After her transformation, the dragon shot out more fire, and Bloom done a barrel roll in the air. Then the beast tried to grab her with its nasty-looking claws. It got her, and her arms couldn't get free from the winged dinosaur's grasp. "Help!" She screamed, and I found a bunch of insects on the dusty ground. No, this won't help… I thought. Then I found a giant rock and thought that would work.

I threw the rock at the dragon and the rock hit the dragon's arm, leaving a huge ugly wound. The dragon collapsed and Bloom flew out free. We high fived each other then I moaned in pain. My arms were so tired, because I could barely lift the rock. Bloom offered me to rest a bit while she went looking for food, and I nodded slowly as she was speaking. I went to find a comfortable place to rest my head, and that's when I found it; a small frolic of flowers. I thought this place didn't have any beautiful plant life, but this was the only place.

I slowly placed my head on the pink flowers, and slowly placed the rest of my body on the flowers. It didn't really feel like my bed, but this was close enough. I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. I had a terrible nightmare! It involved my mother, and thought that was over. She warned me that there was a volcano erupting in as little as a half an hour.

I woke up shocked as my sweat rolled down through my head, and Bloom finally showed up with some dragon fruit. I ate it fast and she gave me a weird look. "Why are you eating so fast?" I gulped down the last of it and I told her the news. "The volcano can be erupting any minute!" Bloom narrowed her eyebrows and asked, "Are you sure you didn't have any nightmares?" I shook my head and said "I had a dream and my mother warned me of it!" Bloom gave me shocked look and said "Oh…"

We quickly grabbed our stuff and Bloom told me "I can do a teleportation spell to where we can leave." I widened my eyes and said "You can do that?" She gave me that same funny look. "Yeah! I could do this for quite some time!" and then I said "Well, hurry!" She said her weird words and a bigger dragon than earlier came to me and roared his feisty roar. I walk slowly toward it, and petted his leg. He smiled and collapsed to sleep. I screamed for joy "YES! I have my powers back!" I ran toward her and helped, and the portal opened as the volcano erupted.

We made it back to her office and the head mistress asked "Back so soon?"

I confessed to her, "Sorry Ms. Farafgonda, a volcano was about to erupt, and we needed to come back here. But on the bright side, I have my powers back!"

She gave me her twinkled-eye look. "Well, you passed! Also, your classes begin again tomorrow."

I sighed and went to my dorm.

**That's it! Well, I know the first two were awful, but c'mon! This one is a lot better. **


	4. Artu is missing

**Hello, I am LOW on ****IDEAS**** to make MORE ONESHOTS! If you have an Idea, please, please, PLEASE PM me! Or, if you are a guest please review it to me. **

After all of my boring classes, I finally made it to lunch. Lunch was the best time of the day! It was my only time to socialize. Only if people consider me part of the winx, in that case they don't! A random student came to talk to me while I was getting my lunch, and she told me, "You are not part of the winx, are you?"

I gave her an evil look and told her, "Look, I am part of the winx! What's wrong with you!? I happened to be the last Earth fairy and we had to stop me mother from vengeance! So, I am! They can tell you themselves!"

She gave me an evil look back "Uh! What a tall tale! Nobody is going to believe that!"

Ms. Griselda heard our conversation and tried to stop it "Now ladies, stop arguing. Get your lunches and SIT DOWN!" I really hate how Ms. Griselda has to be nasty about everything. She just has to shove her face into yours. Oh well, at least that argument was over.

After a long conversation with other fellow fairies, I went to my dorm to put my papers away. Usually, at this time, Artu would come running to me to knock me over. But this time, he didn't and I was puzzled. I yelled for him, and there was no response. I couldn't imagine where he was, and got his food out. I poured his pedigree dog food into his red bowl and set it down. No dog. I started to have a sinking feeling that he ran away, but how would he? He loved me so much, why would he leave me? I contacted my parents on my phone.

"Hello? Mom, I have a huge problem!"

Morgana replied with an urgent voice "Monsters, werewolves what is it? I can take care of them with you, or I could just give you advice."

I giggled "No, Mom! Artu is missing! And I don't know why he would run off." I started to burst to tears. Then, she started to talk more calmly

"Oh, honey I'm, so sorry! Maybe you should report to the headmistress and put up missing papers." I hung up with her with some tears still dangling off my face and slowly walked to Ms. Faragonda's office.

I finally made it to her office and slowly opened the large door. "Hello, headmistress?" I asked. Ms. Faragonda gave a smile and said "Of course Roxy, come on in." I slowly and easily closed her door and walked towards her desk. "Oh, what's wrong?" She asked me with duller eyes. "Well, my dog is not in my dorm, and he wouldn't run away." Hot boiling tears began to run down my face again, and she reassured me saying "Don't worry; you can put up missing papers throughout Alfea, and Red Fountain."

I started copying my original copy of the paper. It had a big bold word that was colored red saying "Missing!" It also had a picture of him with his collar on and also a picture of him when he was a puppy. I just put that up so people would act fast. It also had my contact information on the missing poster.

After I got all of the posters hung up, I went to bed and cried myself to sleep. A nightmare came while I was asleep. Of course it was the obvious, it was Artu running away and falling off a cliff. Meanwhile outside of my thoughts, I was transforming in my sleep. Then I woke up in my fairy form with my body feeling very cold. Then luckily, my phone rang. It was Sky from Red Fountain. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Yes this is Sky. I think I know where your dog is."

"Where!? I want to know now!"

"My dog actually sniffed him out. She believes that he is in the middle of the forest and she fled so I followed her. There must be something guarding him."

"Oh…great." I said under my breath. "Okay! Thank you for everything!" I hung up from the call.

Then, I went to Ms. Faragonda's office again to explain where Artu was. She did allow me to go, and there I went.

I headed to the woods. I did hear that there were many magical creatures in this area. I could tell this was where Artu was because Sky's dog's trail left paw prints; I just wonder why he didn't have any. Then I saw it; a big gate, with a lock. I looked around for a key, but I didn't see anything of the sort. Then my eyes caught a tree with a ribbon on it, and I thought his must've been the place where the key was hidden. I pulled the ribbon off and I saw there was an additional knot to the bow; and there was a key tied to it. Then my actions came to a stop; how did Artu manage to get here? Through a gate? Afterwards, my heads thought turned around. I started thinking he was captured, and so I did open the gate.

Through that gate I saw a gray and red Minotaur with a dog in a cage. Artu that was him! I was trying to make contact with the Minotaur, asking him to release my pit bull at once. After my request he threw dark magic at me, making me fall over. I rubbed my head after that fall, and I realized this was Duman!

I called all of the bears to come to me and attack Duman. The bears charged after the Minotaur, and knocked him over. Then, he minimized into a mouse. Thinking the bears wouldn't be any more help, I called wolves. The wolves came charging after the mouse, and he turned into another wolf as well. He growled, and the pack of wolves back up, whimpering. I asked them nicely to attack him, and in which they did! They gave him a huge tackle, and he fell over. Nevertheless, he was still alive and kicking.

He changed into a vulture, and gave a sonic scream to the wolves they fled in fear. It was just me alone. I was just standing there. Then I thought about those magical creatures I thought of earlier. I scanned for if there were any dragons, but there was just merely one. Sadly, it was a baby. So then I thought it will be just us fighting now.

I flew up, making a dragonfly sting attack, and then I realized he would suck up my powers. So, I called all creatures of the forest. They all came running from bears, wolves, deer, squirrels, and many other creatures including magical ones. They all came to attack. Since there was so many of them, Duman didn't have time to change to another creature, they all ran over him. Before he could attack again, I opened Artu's cage, and I grabbed him. We both flew back to Alfea.

I got back into my dorm, and he ran to his food bowl. He was gobbling up as fast as a cheetah could run. Before you know it, he was done. After all of taking papers down, telling Ms. Faragonda that he is back and told her what happened, I went to bed. As I was tucking in, Artu jumped onto the bed, and we slept together.

**The end! I hope you enjoyed this one since it was the longest one so far! Sorry for being repetitive on the word thought.**


	5. Mystery of Andros

**Thanks to MeltingL Twitter (a guest) for helping me come up with part of this idea!**

Adventure 5: Mystery of Andros

I was just sitting on my bed reading a text book about Enchantix and Charmix fairies when suddenly Ms. Griselda comes bursting through the door. "Ms. Roxy, you are needed in Ms. Faragonda's office." Great, was I in trouble? I close my large book and nodded. I walk past her as I exited my room. I started to burn up thinking what I've could've done wrong this week. Then, sweat began rolling down my face, and eventually dripping. After I stopped walking for two minutes a small puddle of my sweat was on the floor. Then I ran, trying to forget about me getting in trouble. Afterwards, someone stopped me in my tracks, and said "No running in the halls!" I ignored her and began walking in a fast pace. I came to a stop to see her office door. I slowly took a deep breath and said nervously "Here goes nothing."

Suddenly, I burst the door open loudly to see seven faces staring at me. I yelled loudly not thinking of what I just did. "What did I do? Am I having detention for 8 weeks?" Ms. faragonda gave me a strict glare, and I began sweating again. Gradually, she began a chuckle, and eventually, a laugh! I didn't understand, but I laughed with her. She clapped her hands together as I walked by the winx.

"No, you aren't in trouble. I just wanted you to help these girls. Now, here's the mission. You guys are going to Andros, and-"

She was merely interrupted by Aisha (Layla). "Oh my goodness! Are they okay?"

Ms. Faragonda stared at her for a second and look back at everyone else. "Don't worry Aisha, your family is safe. But I clearly can't promise that the citizens are. People are mysteriously disappearing for no sort of explanation. It is up to you guys to figure out why they are."

Bloom bowed her and down and took a step forward. She raises her head and says "We'll do the best we can!" She turns to the rest of us "Are you ready girls?" We all nodded.

The headmistress opens up a portal to Andros, and Stella made a comment. "Finally, first class travel!"

We made it to the ocean planet in a snap. It seemed quieter than any normal place would. Aisha gasped "Oh no! It's quite here!" Musa stepped forward and looked around. "Where are the mermaids' lovely songs?"

Tecna looked up the Andros population. "Look! The population was smaller than yesterday!"

"Way smaller. We must free them!" Flora said worriedly. Bloom replied to all of that. "Don't worry, we can handle this! Winx, Butterflyix!"

They do their transformation while I do mine. Then I saw a shadow; A very fast moving shadow. I pointed and said, "Did you see that?" Aisha (Layla) shook her head. "No, but I feel a dark presence." Bloom told us we should start swimming. We swim for at least a mile and got out of the liquid. We all walk forward and the Winx was trapped by a pink vapor that sucked their magic while I jump back. My eyes became dull from the worry I contained. My purple eyes became a grayish-purple. The Winx were out of their transformation, and could barely walk. I run over to them. "Are you guys okay?" Tecna answered that question for the entire group. "According to this device, it blocks the victims' magic for twenty-four hours."

Then that meant the mission was up to me. Then, a big wolf-bat looking thing dashed through the edge we were on. It took the Winx while I was left behind. A chill ran through my spine. They were five times as strong as I was and I am alone. I wasn't sure what to do, but I thought it would've been a good idea to report it to the king and queen.

I flew there and opened up the door. The big doors shut behind me as I walk over to their thrones. I bowed and said "Your highness." The king was flattered and asked "What brings you here, young fairy?"

"Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is I sort of figured out what happened. The bad news is, your daughter and some of her friends are in danger."

"What happened?" The queen asked. I answered as calm as possible. "A giant Wolf bat snagged all six of them. I don't know where his hideout is, or anything else."

The queen sank her face into the kings' chest and started crying. His hand was on petting her hair and he told me, "You need to go to the spirit animal guide. He would give you some advice, and let you borrow a spirit animal guide. The animal would help you in some way. Here is a map to his place." He threw a map at me telling me where he is. I started walked to the exit and I turned around. "Farewell, king of Andros."

I took a long path up the hill, through some of the ocean, and I made it to a small forest. Walking slowly, turning to wait for an animal or something to stop me. There wasn't a single peep within the woods. So, I stopped to see a berry bush. I hoped there was something left of the fruit. I was wrong, all of it was eaten. I kept moving deeper into the area and saw a blue deer with moose antlers. I waved over to him and he shook his tail in happiness. He walks towards me and he asked "Is there anything I could do for you?" Then he cocked his head, waiting for an answer. I answered with a question. "Do you know where the spirit animal guide's temple is?"

He cocked his head the other way. "This way, he can be a grump at times; but other than that, he is generous." I nodded and told him "Thank you!" I took off and flew the direction he pointed earlier.

I landed in front of a mini temple. It was smaller than most of them. It had small brown doors that were easy to push. I pushed one open to see a large room full of old artifacts. Each of them resembled a certain war. I saw a rusted sword with a broken piece off; it was a sword from the nature wreck. I was studying this war two weeks ago. It was a war from Magix against nature. Possibly the sword came from a senior specialist. Then I turn to see a larger door than the other one. I run to it and pushed this one. Nothing had happened whatsoever. I pulled the door, and viola! The door was open. I saw the man meditating, and floating in mid-air.

I awoke him by saying "Hello?" He landed in the same position, and stood up. He turned around and said "What made you come to my temple?"

"Well, you see we have been having this mystery in Andros, and my six friends have been fairy-napped by a wolf bat. I was wondering what you could do to help me," I explained the problem.

"Hmm… Well, my spirit animals roam all within this forest. I might need to summon one with this spirit creature whistle. I advise you to gently approach this beast, and proceed with caution. It is best to get your friends by keeping the peace, and I think I have just the spirit that can help you out.

He blew on one of his whistles and I couldn't hear a thing out of it. He covered his ears during the process, and I was confused. How can you hear a high pitch? Then a wolf came running in here. "Girl, this is one of the many wolves I have. His name is whisper. He is usually silent and doesn't really talk much. On the other hand, he is quite peaceful."

I look to see a completely clear wolf that you can see through; like a ghost. The only things you can really not see through were his amber eyes, and his green markings on his face. "I'll take him. Is there a price to pay for him to complete the mission with me?"

He shook his head. "Justice should be free on Andros. Take care."

We walk out of the temple and I ask him "Whisper, do you smell any wolf bats nearby?" He shook his head and started to sniff around for a trail. I follow him and he perked his ears up. I glance up to see a hawk coming towards us and we both ducked. He told me "Roxy, we should run; it is not safe here at the moment."

"How do you know my name?"

"There is no time! GO!" We run out of the forest as fast as we could. Then, we jumped into the sea. He dipped his head up and inhaled the sea breeze. "Hey! I got something!" He starts swimming up north and I followed.

We ended up going to a dark forest. I slowly walk with fear. All of the leaves on these trees were gone and there were crows and giant spiders. I see many people trapped in giant spider webs with some of the webs covered on their mouths. I ordered Whisper to free some of the citizens with his claws while I searched for the Winx. I ran and saw all six of them, and got their mouths free. I couldn't get the rest of their bodies because these webs were very sticky. "Please get me out of here! This place is disgusting!" Stella yelped. Whisper ran towards me and said "I've gotten them free. Do you want me to free these too?" I nodded and he got the Winx out. I then asked him if he did make sure the others left safely and he nodded.

Then I heard a bat screeching, and there he landed; the wolf bat. He had bat ears; bat wings attached to his back, and stood on two legs. Whisper walked towards him and howled a peaceful lullaby. The wolf bat collapsed, and fell into a deep sleep. "Wow, it looks like he won't be up for a while," Musa said.

We all walk towards out of the forest and saw the spiders asleep too.

Whisper left me by howling back to his forest. The Winx reported what happened, and we all came back to Alfea.

**The end! I hoped you like it. IF you wish to see more of these, keep reading! Thank you MeltingL Twitter.**


	6. The big switcheroo

**I thank korra-naga-mako lover 2112 because of the idea she gave me.**

The big switcheroo

During our science class, our professor was showing off his "incredible" machine. It could switch to things' places or combine two things together. His first example had a rose and a paperclip. He put them in the machine and ta-da! It was now a rose with a paperclip as its stem. The next showing had a crow and a ladybug. The antennae on top of the machine zapped them both. Now, the insect was the crow and the bird was the ladybug. The poor crow was endlessly cawing in fear, as it was trying to find its antennae. The ladybug crashed into the wall because of reckless flying. I felt awful for the both of them, and undone the spell. The teacher looked to see the organisms acting normal and he didn't care. The ladybug and the crow flew out of the window; afraid of him. He wrapped up the class and we went to our rooms.

Once I got into mine, I found Artu acting strange. He was running in circles and barking at the door. I scratched my head and wonder what was wrong with him. Then I rubbed his back, and no effect posed. I was still bewildered. I opened the door and bam! He zoomed out of the door. I ran after him hoping he would be okay. I sent a message through my head to his saying 'Artu, what are you doing!?' He responded with 'must find that thing!' I was thinking what thing? Then I noticed he turned to the science room and I thought oh-no. Darn! Why would he want to be in there? Artu then stated that it was sending some awful message waves and it bothered him. I realized it was the machine that I saw earlier, and I gasped. Artu came into it; starting to clobber the metal off of it; which didn't work. I ran in after him and the machine shut. Steam was filling the room and we passed out.

I woke up and my head was killing me! Then I was thinking suddenly; strange. I could sense that a squirrel was outside of the school. And I smelled what was for lunch tomorrow. I could barely get on two legs, and I crawled out of the machine. The color I was seeing was different. I thought something very bad happened. I ran out of the science room and back into my room. I had a feeling I was a dog. Flip! How could that be possible? I went to my bathroom I jumped on the toilet lid. I turned my head into the mirror, and my jaw dropped to the floor! I was a canine! I howled as if a human was screaming. And then I noticed wherein the world my body would be at? Artu, that's where! Now, I got worried. My first thought of where you could've been was the cafeteria. Since my nose was now stronger, I could smell where he was. I wasn't used to it, so I just went with my gut. Once I reached to the destination, I saw a crawling human, just being weird. She was sniffing in the air trying to catch a scent, and she keeps running in circles, trying to find her tail. Wait, could it be? No, DUH it was Artu!

Girls where staring at him with a grossed-out face and some took a picture and/or posted on a website. I could understand every word they were speaking. For instance, "Oh my gosh! I totally need to post this on a website!" or "she's so dumb doing her stupid dance." Or "She's a loser!" All of this got to my head and I growled and jumped on one of them. The girl was terrified of my and sneezed. I jumped off of her and realized she was allergic to dogs. The girl thought I was a lunatic and she ran off. I guess the other girls got the memo and went with her. Artu in my body got up and said "Hey, Roxy."

"Hello, my beloved dog. Why are you acting like that? You should know that we humans don't do that at all!"

"Sorry, I just don't know how else to act. I least I can understand you. What happened anyway?"

"Our bodies got switched and we need to switch them back! I want my old life, and I don't want to be stuck in you forever!"

"How can we do that?"

"Well, there was this one machine where I and you ended up switching places. Since that where it started, isn't that where it should end?"

Artu smiled. "That should be a yes!"

Once we made it back to the science room, the machine was in its same position and I got in there and observed the machine. I saw that there was some chewed wire, and some metal kind of torn off. "Artu, weren't you the one who did this?" He shook his head. "No, my teeth weren't strong enough to even rip the metal like that." I started to hear something strange. I sniffed the metal quickly and thought that odor was bad enough! I followed the trail that I regretted to smell. I just wished I could hold my breath and still follow the trail. Too bad I couldn't just follow a magic trail. Then I ended up figuring out that the thing that did this was on the roof. Shoot! I can't fly anymore due to the fact I don't have any special powers. I ended up just running outside.

I knew that wasn't smart of me, but I had no choice whatsoever. I saw a mutant winged reptile. I saw that it looked somewhat of a dinosaur, with flying squirrel-like wings that were green and had yellow spikes down its tail. Then, I noticed that he was an amphibian because of the gills I spotted on his upper neck. He swooped down and gripped me with his silver talons. He landed on top of me and gripped me neck to where he was trying to choke me and I didn't know what to do. I tried to get free from his grasp, but it was very tight. I opened up my jaws and bit him on the tail and he let go. I back flipped somehow and landed perfectly. Me still in anger, I run towards him and tackle him down. I got pretty lucky on the force I was giving out. I first doubted I wouldn't be able to do it. I now realized I could do more than I thought I could.

The mutant spread his wings and created a strong wind. I flew backwards and hit a tree, with an acorn landing on top of my head. I groaned but got up as fast as possible. I felt like an agile ninja! I run towards him again and he expected me to tackle him again and he moved to the left. I jump over him and head butt the beast. My skull seemed like it had an excellent resistance; it didn't get hurt at all. But the skin felt rough. He grabbed me again and took me to a deep pond outside of the school's force field. Wait, how could he get into the force field? Oh yeah! Only magical creatures could get through and he happens to be one. He dunked me into the water and I was gasping for breath. I was stuck there and I thought this was the end of me.

Suddenly, he let go and I got out of the water and did the thing dogs did when they were wet. I gasped for air and breathed very heavily. I saw a griffin pounding the amphibian down. The griffin was at least three times as big, and then screeched into one of the victim's ear holes. He became deaf and couldn't figure out what could go on next. I fled as fast as I could since that terrorist was being taken care of.

Once me and Artu made it to the office, we both explained what happened on accident. "Oh, I see. I did notice that 'Roxy' was acting awful different today," Ms. Griselda commented. Our professor then repaired the machine and we were back to normal. The rest of the day was good, and yes, normal.

**There you have it! The next adventure of Roxy! Don't worry about sending ideas if you don't want to. Sorry for this one being shorter than the last one.**


End file.
